Sorry, Cause Hurt You
by Kim TaeNa
Summary: Kau memutuskanku, dan kini kau bilang kau mencintainya jauh dari sebelum kau mencintaiku? Lagi-lagi fict yang melibatkan YewooKyumin. gender-switc so not YAOI. RnR? :3


**Sorry, Cause Hurt You**

**By :: Kim Taena_Thena**

**.**

**Pairing :: YeWooKyuMin**

**Rated :: K**

**Warning :: Gender-switch! No BL! Hurt! Membosankan dan cerita dengan konsep ide yang terlalu biasa! Jika dengan membaca summary-nya aja udah merasa bosan, maka tinggalkan karena author nggak mau tanggung jawab. :p**

**Genre :: Romance/Hurt/Friendship**

**Summary :: Kau memutuskanku, lalu kau bilang bahwa sebenarnya kau mencintai sahabatku jauh dari sebelum kau mencintaiku? Apakah itu adil?**

**Disclaimer :: All Chara disini milik YME dan diri mereka sendiri.. Aq nggak punya hak untuk memiliki siapapun. *bahasamu***

**Tapi.. CERITA INI.. murni milik thena! Ini kisahku dan selamanya milikku.. #apasih~**

**.**

**~YeWooKyuMin~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

~ Wookie pov~

Kugenggam ponselku erat. Kurasakan kini air mataku mulai menetes. Ne, aku menangis.. Wae? Hah? Wae? Tentu aja karena namja itu! Namja sialan yang selama ini ternyata membohongiku, memainkan perasaanku. Cho Kyuhyun.

Aku memang yeojya yang cengeng..

_Mianhae, Wookie.. Aku benar- benar nggak bisa melanjutkan hubungan kita._

Satu pesan itu bagaikan pisau yang kini mengoyak dadaku.

Sakit!

Kyuhyun orang pertama yang aku cintai, bahkan aku terlalu mencintainya. Dibandingkan dengan namja lain yang pernah masuk kedalam kehidupanku. Tapi sekarang, setelah pacaran cukup lama.. Tiba- tiba dia meninggalkanku.

_Aku nggak mau terlalu jauh menyakitimu. Kau selalu menahan perasaanmu ketika aku menyakitimu. Dan aku nggak mau kau terus begitu. Aku yakin akan ada orang lain yang bisa kau cintai dan membahagiakanmu._

Alasan macam apa itu?

Aku menahan semua perasaan ini karena aku terlalu mencintainya! Apa dia nggak paham sama sekali. Atau jangan- jangan.. Atau ada seseorang yang lain? Aiish! Ani! Aku sangat kenal Kyu. Dia nggak mungkin menduakanku.

_Wookie.. Semoga kau bahagia. Dan izinkan aku tetap memanggilmu chagiya.. Aku menyayangimu.._

What? Setelah dia memutuskanku dia masih ingin memanggilku seperti itu?

Kyu~ Kau membuatku gila!

.

" Wookie!" Aku langsung tersentak saat suara itu memanggilku. Buru- buru aku menghapus air mataku. Namun aku tahu itu nggak akan mudah untuk mengeabuhi Minnie. Lee Sungmin atau aku memanggilnya Minnie. Dia sahabatku sejak kecil. " Gwaenchanayo? Kau menangis?" Ia duduk disamping tempat dudukku di ruang praktikum. Sonsaengnim masih belum datang untungnya.

Aku menggeleng lemah. " Kyu~ Hiks.. Dia.. Memutuskanku.." Isakku tertahan.

" Mwo!" Sontak Minnie menjerit mendengar jawabanku. Aku ingin sekali menutup mulutnya, tapi aku terlalu lemas. " Ko-kok bisa? Kenapa dia melakukan hal itu?"

Kusodorkan ponselku pada Minnie. Aku nggak sanggup menceritakan padanya apa yang terjadi padaku. Minnie diam. Aku yakin saat ini ia sedang membaca semua pesan Kyu untukku. Setelah selesai ia meletakkan ponselku di meja dan diam seribu bahasa.

" Kyuhyun.. Konyol.." Gumamnya dengan nada dingin. " Wookie.. Sudah lupakan namja itu! Masih banyak namja lain!"

" Aniyo, Minnie.. Aku sangat mencintainya.."

" Kalau begitu kenapa kau nggak pertahankan dia dan mau begitu aja diputuskannya!"

Aku diam. Aku punya alasan akan hal itu..

" Wae?" Suara Minnie melembut.

" Karena aku mencintainya, jadi kulepaskan dia. Ne, aku memang bodoh. Aku melepaskan namja yang kucintai karena aku mencintainya."

" Kalau begitu kau dan Kyu sama!" Tegas Minnie sambil menghela nafas. " Kyu memutuskanmu dengan alasan karena dia mencintaimu dan nggak mau melukaimu lebih jauh dari ini. Dan sekarang.. Kau bilang kau melepaskannya juga karena kau mencintainya. Ini konyol! Cinta itu memang nggak harus saling memiliki, tapi apa salahnya kalau dipertahankan?" Perlahan yeojya aegyo itu melunak dan mengusap kepalaku lembut.

Aku langsung memeluk Minnie. " Arraseo.. Tapi.. Buatku semua akan lebih menyakitkan kalau aku mempertahankan Kyu, tapi ia nggak benar- benar mencintaiku lagi.." Isakku dalam dan Minnie nggak membalas ucapanku.

Diam adalah hal terbaik..

Karena apapun yang dikatakan Minnie, aku nggak akan mencoba untuk mengindahkannya. Semua sama bagiku.. Menyakitkan..

" Ah, telepon dari Siwon oppa?"

Aku langsung melepaskan pelukanku dan menatap Minnie. " Dia memintamu menemuinya?"

Minnie mengangguk ragu kearahku. " Tapi.. Kau.."

" Temui dia. Aku baik- baik aja Minnie.. Aku nggak mau kau terkena masalah karena aku. Kau kan tahu Siwon oppa itu namja yang nggak suka menunggu apalagi kalau kau lebih mementingkanku."

Sarat keraguan masih terlihat dimatanya namun berikutnya Minnie mengangguk. "Baiklah.. Aku pergi dulu." Ucap Minnie sambil berdiri dan berlari keluar dari ruang praktikum. Meninggalkanku..

~Wookie pov end~

0o0o0o0o0

~Kyuhyun pov~

" Hah! Kau putuskan dia?"

Aku menghela nafas sambil menjauhkan ponselku dari atas mejaku. Kulirik Yesung hyung, sahabatku. Kenapa aku memanggilnya hyung? Karena dia lebih tua dan aku bisa loncat kelas kesini. Itu juga alasan kenapa aku sekelas dengannya.

Aku mengangguk. " Aku lelah hyung.. Aku nggak mau terus menyakitinya. Dia itu terlalu baik untukku."

Yesung hyung diam nggak menanggapiku. Kulirik dia sekilas.. Matanya lurus menatap ke ponselku.

" Aku yakin Wookie akan menemukan namja yang bisa membahagiakannya. Aku bukan namja itu.."

" Ada orang lain yang kau sukai kan, Kyu?"

Degh! Jantungku langsung berdegup kencang.

Orang lain yang kusukai..

" Aku tahu kau nggak mungkin menduakannya. Aku tahu kau menyukai seseorang. Dan orang itu.."

" Hyung nggak tahu!" Potongku cepat. Aku langsung berdiri dan menarik tasku. Tiba- tiba aku malas kuliah hari ini. Lebih baik aku mencari kesibukan lain. Aku harus menyingkirkan pikiranku dari sosok Wookie. Aku yakin saat ini ia sedang menangis. Karena itu aku hanya mengiriminya pesan. Aku nggak akan tega mendengar isak tangisnya.

Yesung hyung nggak mengejarku.

Hyung.. Apa dia memang mengetahui rahasiaku? Kalau sebenarnya selama ini ada orang yang aku cintai selain Wookie. Salah! Justru aku lebih dulu mencintainya sebelum mencintai Wookie. Tapi.. Aku nggak berani masuk ke dunianya. Karena dia sudah milik orang lain.

" Ta-tapi oppa!"

Eh? Suara siapa itu..?

" Ne, Minnie.. Aku nggak bisa melanjutkan hubungan kita."

Minnie? Ah benar.. Tadi suara Sungmin dan suara bass itu.. Itu suara milik Siwon hyung? Namjachingunya Sungmin?

" Oppa tega! Aku tetap nggak mau putus denganmu! Nggak akan!"

" Jangan egois Minnie.. Aku lelah menghadapi keegoisanmu! Ah, aku ada tugas. Sampai nanti.. Jangan hubungi aku sampai aku menghubungimu."

Suara hening. Kini yang kudengar tinggal isak tangis seorang yeojya.

Perlahan aku mengintip dibalik tembok dan kulihat seorang yeojya dengan menggunakan kemeja pink-putih dan rok putih tengah berdiri sendirian sambil terisak. Dia menangis lagi..? Dan lagi- lagi karena namja itu?

" Su-sungmin.." Aku keluar dari tempatku mengintipnya.

Kulihat Sungmin menoleh kearahku dengan tampang panik. Sorot matanya yang sendu berubah penuh amarah sekarang. Aku benci sorot mata itu, aku yakin Wookie sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Sungmin.

Perlahan kulangkahkan kakiku mendekatinya..

Aku terenyah melihatnya begitu..

Menangis karena namja itu? Sungmin! Aku.. Aku kan selalu ada disini. Apa kau nggak bisa melihatku? Mengerti perasaanku? Ne, orang yang aku cintai jauh sebelum mencintai Wookie adalah dia. Lee Sungmin. Yeojya manis dan cantik yang membuatku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Tapi ia sudah memiliki nemjachingu. Dan aku bukan namja yang suka mengganggu hubungan orang. Sampai akhirnya aku menjadi dekat dengan Wookie, sahabat Sungmin dan mulai belajar mencintainya. Tapi ternyata aku nggak bisa menghapus bayangan Sungmin.

Aku mencintai Wookie tapi aku lebih mencintai Sungmin daripada dia.

Ya, aku berbohong..

Aku menyayangi Wookie karena itu aku berbohong..

Aku nggak mau membohonginya terus. Aku tahu dia sangat mencintaiku. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semua kebohonganku padanya. Aku teramat mencintai yeojya itu. Yeojya yang selalu menangisi namja yang kurasa nggak serius mencintainya.

Tanganku bergerak meraih bahu Sungmin dan langsung membawanya masuk kedalam pelukanku. Sungmin berontak.

" Lepaskan!"

" Menangislah.. Aku akan disini.."

" Lepas! Seharusnya sekarang kau ketempat Wookie! Lepaskan aku Kyu! Kau brengsek!"

" Aku memang brengsek!" Seruku kesal. Dan Sungmin berhenti berontak. " Aku memang brengsek karena melukai Wookie. Tapi namja itu juga brengsek sepertiku! Dia mencampakkanmukan! Lepaskan aja dia.. Kenapa kau mengikatnya begitu!"

" Andwae! Aku mencintainya!"

Degh! Satu kalimat itu benar- benar menusukku.

" Aku mecintai Siwon oppa! Aku nggak akan melepaskannya!" Sungmin mendorong dadaku cepat dan membuatku mau nggak mau melepaskan pelukanku. Yeojya itu langsung berlari meninggalkanku.

Sungmin.. Kau..

Apa sekali aja kau nggak bisa melihat kearahku. Aku selalu disini.. Aku mencintaimu!

~Kyuhyun pov end~

0o0o0o0o0o0

Wookie duduk sendirian di beranda kamarnya. Sudah dua hari sejak Kyuhyun memutuskannya dan Siwon memutuskan Sungmin. Selama dua hari ini Wookie bagaikan tubuh yang kehilangan jiwanya.

Ne, nafsu makannya nggak berkurang dan dia selalu tertawa dan tersenyum seperti biasa. Namun yang berbeda, sorot matanya. Sorot mata itu benar- benar memancarkan kesedihan yang teramat dalam.

Hanya itu..

Kini ia lebih sering merenung sendirian. Dan kalau sudah merenung.. Dia pasti menangis.. Menangisi kepergian Kyuhyun. Rasa cintanya pada namja itu sama sekali nggak berkurang. Bahkan rasa sakitnya pun masih sama seperti dua hari yang lalu.

" Kyuhyun.." Bisiknya pilu dan seiring dengan itu air matanya kembali menetes.

Wookie bukanlah yeojya yang kuat. Ia hanya bisa menipu orang lain dengan senyumannya, tapi ia nggak bisa menyembunyikannya dari dirinya sendiri. Rasa sakitnya.. Rasa bencinya.. Semua karena seorang Cho Kyuhyun!

_Chagiya.. Bagaimana kalau aku mencintai yeojya lain?_

Wookie kembali teringat kata- kata Kyuhyun beberapa hari sebelum mereka putus. Dan isakannya semakin kuat.

_Oh, Tuhan.. Kenapa aku terlalu bodoh. Kenapa bisa aku nggak menyadari satu pertanyaan itu? Ne, aku yakin ada seseorang yang dicintai Kyuhyun. Kenapa aku bisa nggak menyadarinya sejak jauh- jauh hari.._

_Dan sekarang.. Semua sudah terlambat._

.

.

Kyuhyun memandangi ponselnya.

Ia terus kepikiran sama Sungmin. Perlahan ditekannya nama Lee Sungmin dan dia langsung menghubungi yeojya aegyeo itu.

Tuuut~

Cklek!

" Yeoboseyo.." Sapa Kyuhyun ramah. Ia berharap Sungmin nggak membencinya karena dia sudah menyakiti sahabatnya. " Sungmin?"

" Kyu? Waeyo?" Nada suara Sungmin terdengar biasa saja.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega. " Bagaimana kondisimu? Masih menangisi namja itu?" Ia mencoba tertawa untuk mencairkan suasanan antara dirinya dan Sungmin. Dulu dia memang sering menelepon Sungmin, tapi untuk menanyakan tentang Wookie.

Ini pertama kalinya ia menelepon Sungmin, untuk menanyakan tentang yeojya itu.

Sungmin terkekeh pelan. " Ne, aku nggak jadi putus sama Siwon oppa!" Suaranya terdengar bahagia.

Berbeda di pihak Kyuhyun. Dia kembali melemas.

" Ji-jinjja?"

" Yupz.. Aku berhasil mempertahankan namja itu." Ucap Sungmin lagi penuh dengan kebanggan disetiap katanya. " Ah, Kyunnie? Kau ada urusan apa meneleponku? Tumben.. Apa mau membicarakan tentang Wookie?"

Kyuhyun diam. Sejujurnya aja dia mengutuki kepolosan Sungmin saat ini.

" Kau.. Nggak membenciku?" Tanya Kyuhyun ragu sambil meremas ujung kemejanya. Ia sudah siap dengan segala macam jawaban Sungmin nantinya.

" Membencimu..?" Sungmin diam beberapa saat dan itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin gemas. Jantungnya mulai berdeup kencang. " Ani." Lanjut Sungmin. Dan jawaban itu membuat Kyuhyun ingin berteriak kencang.

" Tadinya aku marah padamu. Tapi aku hanya marah sesaat. Meski kau putus dengan Wookie, aku tahu kau tetap akan menjadi orang yang dicintainya. Dan aku nggak punya hak untuk marah dan membencimu. Maaf karena mengataimu, ya.. Aku terlalu emosi.." Lagi- lagi terdengar suara yeojya itu terkekeh malu.

Terulas senyum manis di bibir Kyuhyun. " Ne, gwaenchana. Aku nggak memusingkannya." Jawab Kyuhyun manis.

" Lalu, kenapa kau meneleponku?"

Kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam- dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. " Karena.. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Minnie.."

.

.

Wookie mengerjapkan matanya yang sudah basah dan sembab.

Ia menarik lututnya dan memeluknya. Ditenggelamkan wajahnya dibalik kedua lututnya dan teriak pelan. Benar- benar nggak ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukannya selain terus menangis dan meratapi kebodohannya.

Orang pertama yang ia cintai.. Kini menjadi orang pertama yang menghancurkan hatinya sehancur- hancurnya. Dan yang membuatnya berpikir kalau dia ini yeojya yang bodoh adalah.. Karena dia masih teramat mencintai namja yang menghancurkan hatinya itu.

0o0o0o0o0o0

~Kyuhyun pov~

Semalam hampir dua jam aku berbicara dengan Sungmin. Menyenangkan sekali berbicara dengannya. Aku membuatnya tertawa lepas. Dan aku menyukainya.. Aku tahu aku memang kejam. Disaat aku bercanda dengan orang lain, aku tahu saat itu juga ada orang yang menangis karena aku.

Jeongmal mianhae, Wookie..

Aku.. Telah menyakitimu..

" Kenapa senyum sendirian?" Pertanyaan Yesung hyung membuatku tersentak. Aku langsung menengadah menatap hyungku yang masih berdiri dihadapanku itu. " Kau gila, Kyu?" Lanjutnya sambil duduk di depanku.

Ketepuk kepalanya sekali. " Hyung.. Kau tahu nggak?"

" Apa?"

" Aku.."

Tunggu! Menceritakan tentang kejadian semalam apa itu bagus? Yesung hyung.. Ah, Kyu… Sudahlah.. Itu akan menjadi rahasiamu. Dan aku tahu kalau Sungmin juga nggak akan menceritakannya pada Wookie.

" Kau.. Sudah menemui Ryeowook?" Tanya Yesung hyung lagi.

" Wae? Apa sesuatu terjadi?"

Yesung hyung mengangkat bahunya tanpa menatapku. " Setidaknya temuilah dia.."

Yesung hyung mungkin benar.. Setidaknya aku harus menemui Wookie agar dia nggak berkesan aku menjauhinya. Aku nggak mau dia berpikir aku akan berhenti menjadi sahabatnya setelah aku memutuskannya. Aku nggak mau hal itu terjadi.

" Aku.. Mau ke fakultasnya. Hyung mau ikut?" Ajakku.

Yesung hyung baru menoleh dan menatapku sambil tersenyum. " Boleh.."

.

~Sungmin pov~

Aku nggak berani menceritakan kejadian semalam kepada Wookie. Aku nggak mau dia semakin kepikiran tentang Kyuhyun. Aku nggak tega membuatnya bersedih lagi. Biarlah aku dan Kyuhyun yang menyimpan rahasia ini.

Sejak mereka putus, Wookie bilang Kyuhyn sekalipun nggak menghubunginya.

Pesannya nggak pernah dibalas.

Mana mungkin sekarang aku bilang kalau semalam Kyuhyun meneleponku dan kami ngobrol sampai dua jam. Dan Kyuhyun.. Dia memanggilku Minnie.. Itu pasti akan membuat Wookie semakin sakit hati.

" Chagiya~"

Degh! Aku tersentak saat mendengar suara itu.

Serentak aku dan Wookie menoleh keasal suara itu. Kyuhyun dan Yesung oppa, teman dekatnya berjalan menghampiri Kami.

Chagiya? Ah.. Benar juga.. Kyuhyun yang bilang dia ingin tetap memanggil Wookie dengan nama chagiya, kan? Selama mereka pacaran kan Kyuhyun memanggilnya begitu.

Aku melirik melihat Wookie yang menatap yeojya itu nggak percaya.

" Kyu?"

" Sedang apa kalian?" Yesung oppa yang bertanya kearahku dan Wookie. Namun entah kenapa matanya lebih sering menatap kearah Wookie. Sayangnya yeojya sahabatku itu terus memandangi Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun.. Matanya terus menatap kearahku sambil tersenyum sangat manis.

Seakan tersadar dari lamunanku, aku langsung menggeser dudukku. " Kita hanya bersantai. Iya kan, Wookie?"

" Eh?" Wookie tersentak karena aku menggeser duduknya. " I-iya.." Jawabnya gugup.

Dia pasti bingung dan kaget.

Kalau Kyuhyun datang kesini untuk berbaikan dengannya sih nggak masalah. Aku akan sangat senang kalau Kyuhyun mau balikan sama Wookie. Aku senang setiap kali sahabatku itu bahagia bersama namja yang dicintainya.

Kami berempat mengobrol ringan. Wookie kelihatan biasa aja. Kyuhyun juga. Diantara kedua orang itu terlihat seakan nggak pernah ada hubungan special. Benar- benar murni teman meski aku tahu di dalam hati Wookie tersimpan satu perasaan yang kuat terhadap Kyuhyun.

Trrrt~

Ponselku bergetar. Aku langsung meraihnya. Ada pesan dari Siwon oppa.

_Kita harus bicara lagi._

Aku terdiam dan langsung berdiri. " Aku.. Aku pergi dulu, ya..?"

" Mau kemana Minnie?" Kyuhyun yang bertanya dengan cepat.

Aku menatap namja itu. Sorot matanya.. Aneh..

" Aku mau menemui Siwon oppa dulu. Daah.." Aku langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan ketiga orang itu. Aku nggak mau memikirkan yang lain. Saat ini Siwon oppa.. Pasti ingin mengatakan hal yang sangat penting.

~Sungmin pov end~

0o0o0o0o0o0

~Yesung pov~

" Kyu." Kutahan lengan Kyuhyun saat namja itu mau masuk ke ruang kelas. Kami baru aja selesai berbicara dengan Ryeowook. Kyuhyun menoleh menatapku polos. " Kau.. Sejak kapan kau memanggilnya Minnie?" Tanyaku cepat.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya. Raut wajahnya kini berubah ragu. " Anou.. Itu.."

" Kau berhubungan dengannya dibelakang Ryeowook?"

Aku tercekat sendiri saat menanyakan hal itu padanya. Aku sebenarnya nggak ingin menanyakan hal itu padanya. Tapi.. Aku penasaran. Mulai dari Kyuhyun tiba- tiba memutuskan Ryeowook. Aku nggak bisa mempercayai alasannya saat itu.

Aku yakin ada orang lain..

Dan orang itu…

Apa mungkin Lee Sungmin?

" Ya, hyung.. Lagian kenapa? Apa aneh kalau aku memanggilnya begitu? Wookie kan juga memanggilnya Minnie."

Aku menggeleng. " Yah, enggak aneh sih.." Balasku.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. " Ya sudah.." Ia mendahuluiku masuk ke dalam kelas.

Ya, memang nggak aneh sih.. Tapi.. Aku merasa kacau saat melihat tatapan mata Ryeowook tadi. Saat ia mendengar Kyuhyun memanggil Sungmin dengan nama semanis itu. Minnie.. Ya, tatapan mata Wookie berubah dengan cepat.

Aku benci tatapan mata itu..

Terlihat jelas sakit hati didalamnya.. Aku nggak suka tatapan matanya yang seperti itu saat melihat Kyuhyun. Aku benci!

Bukannya aku sudah bertekad untuk melupakan yeojya itu?

Ya, aku memang menyukai Wookie. Jauh sebelum dia berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun. Aku hanya bisa memandangi yeojya itu. Dan saat Kyuhyun bilang dia berpacaran dengan Wookie, pupuslah semua. Aku kalah dan langsung berniat mundur.

Aku bahkan berniat keluar dari Myongji university dan berniat pindah ke Chungwoon di Cheonan. Aku sudah mengurus semua.. Karena aku ingin melupakan yeojya itu. Tapi.. Sekarang.. Apa benar aku harus berhenti mencintainya dan membiarkannya hancur begitu?

Apa Ryeowook nggak bisa berhenti mencintai Kyuhyun?

Ya, berhenti mencintainya..

~Yesung pov end~

.

Sepulang kuliah, Yesung langsung kerja part time di sebuah restoran di jalan Myeondong. Di Seoul ia hidup sendirian, kedua orang tuanya itu tinggal di Cheonan. Itu juga alasan kenapa ia ingin kembali ke Cheonan agar bisa bertemu dengan keluarganya juga melupakan Wookie.

Meski bekerja, pikirannya tetap melayang ke Kyuhyun, Wookie dan Sungmin..

Ia terus kepikiran apa benar Sungminlah orang yang dicintai Kyuhyun sebenarnya? Kalau benar begitu, bagaimana dengan Wookie? Bukannya Sungmin itu sahabat Wookie. Dia pasti akan kembali terluka.

_Aku nggak akan memaafkan Kyuhyun kalau ia melukai Ryeowook lebih dari ini._

Saat sedang mengelap meja di luar restoran, tatapan matanya tertuju pada seorang yeojya bertubuh pendek yang berjalan dengan tatapan kosong. Kim Ryeowook..

" Ryeowook!" Panggil Yesung.

Wookie menoleh dan tersenyum ramah. Perlahan yeojya manis itu melangkahkan kakinya kearah Yesung. " Oppa? Kau sedang apa disini?"

Yesung menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya. Ini pertama kalinya Wookie dan dia bertemu hanya berdua begini. " Aku part time disini. Duduklah, aku akan mentraktirmu."

" Mwo? Ani! Aku nggak mau merepotkan oppa!"

" Sudah.. Lakukan aja." Yesung langsung menarik tangan Wookie agar duduk dan meninggalkan yeojya yang masih kebingungan itu masuk ke dalam restoran. Beberapa saat kemudian Yesung kembali dengan membawa nampan berisi semangkuk ice cream coklat dan secangkir cappuccino.

" Oppa.. Aku kan bilang nggak usah.."

" Ne, anggap aja aku mentraktirmu untuk menghiburmu yang baru aja patah hati.." Senyum Yesung sambil duduk dihadapan Wookie. " Aku boleh istirahat sebentar. Jadi kita ngobrol ya.." Ia menatap Wookie penuh harap.

Dan tentunya Wookie nggak tega mengecewakan namja dihadapannya itu.

Wookie tersenyum manis. " Ne. Baiklah.."

0o0o0o0o0o0

~Sungmin pov~

Siwon oppa kali ini serius..

Dia memutuskanku.. Dan nggak mau kembali padaku. Padahal aku sudah memohon kepadanya agar nggak meninggalkanku. Aku terlalu mencintainya. Tapi kali ini nggak bisa. Kali ini ia bersikukuh akan meninggalkanku dan nggak akan kembali lagi padaku.

" Hiks.." Aku kini menangis.

Aku sekarang tahu bagaimana perasaan Wookie. Padahal hampir setahun aku berpacaran dengan Siwon oppa. Aku berharap dia yang terakhir. Tapi aku salah.. Dia meninggalkanku sekarang. Aku harus bagaimana..?

Tiba- tiba ponselku berdering.

Kuraih ponselku dan kulihat nama Kyuhyun terpampang disana. " Yeoboseyo.." Jawabku cepat sambil menghapus air mataku.

" Minnie.. Kau menangis!"

Degh! Aku tersentak saat dengan mudah Kyuhyun membaca keadaanku. Dia tahu aku menangis padahal aku baru mengucapkan satu kata padanya.

" Kau menangis? Gwaenchanayo? Pasti namja itu lagi, kan?"

" Kyu.." Aku menarik nafas menahan isakanku. " Dia.." Aku kembali menarik nafas pelan. " Dia bilang dia nggak bisa mencintaiku lagi.. Dia mengakhiri hubungan kami dan bilang nggak akan mengajakku balikan lagi."

Nggak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun.

" Kyu?"

" Kalau begitu lupakan dia!"

" Eh?" Aku terkejut mendengar Kyuhyun mengucapkannya. Terdengar seperti sebuah perintah mutlak dari namja itu. Melupaka Siwon oppa? Yang benar aja.. Apa aku bisa melakukannya? Ah, bisa! Tentu bisa! Masih banyak namja di dunia! Dan hidupku nggak akan hancur karena seorang Choi Siwon!

Kyuhyun menggeram pelan. " Lupakan dia, Minnie.. Banyak namja lain di dunia.."

" Ne, Kyu.. Kau benar.. Mungkin sulit melupakannya. Tapi aku akan berusaha." Aku nggak mau berakhir seperti Wookie yang sampai sekarang masih mengharapkan Kyuhyun. Aku yakin aku akan kembali bertemu dengan namja yang bisa mencintaiku.

Dan itu bukan seorang Choi Siwon!

" Aku.. Akan berusaha melupakannya. Dan menemukan namja lain yang bisa mnecintaiku dengan baik.. Yang bisa menerima segala macam sifat buruku.."

" Itu baru bagus.." Kyuhyun tertawa pelan.

" Gomawo, Kyu.. Untung kau meneleponku. Aku tadinya masih galau.. Yah, sekarang juga masih galau sih.. Tapi aku harus tetap semangat.." Air mataku kembali mengalir pelan namun aku langsung menghapusnya. " Jeongmal gomawo, Kyunnie.."

" Ne, cheonmane.." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat. " Ehm.. Minnie.."

" Ne?"

" Saranghae.."

Aku membeku mendengar satu kata itu. Apa yang tadi Kyuhyun bilang padaku? Saranghae?

~Sungmin pov end~

0o0o0o0o0o0

~Wookie pov~

.

(Skip time)

.

Dua bulan setelah Kyuhyun dan aku putus. Cepat.. Ne, benar- benar nggak terasa sudah dua bulan Kyuhyun bukan lagi milikku. Perlahan- lahan aku berusaha .. Rasa cinta ini masih tersimpan rapih untuknya.

Terkadang aku masih membayangkan saat dimana kami kembali bersama..

Namun sepertinya itu mustahil.

" Wookie.." Minnie duduk disampingku dengan wajah berseri- seri.

Kutatap yeojya aegyeo sahabatku itu. " Dari mana, Minnie? Kok semangat sekali, sih?"

Minnie nggak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum manis menatapku. Tatapan matanya tertuju pada layar proyektor di depan ruang praktikum ini. Minnie kelihatan berubah? Putus dengan Siwon oppa ternyata nggak mengurangi keceriaannya.

Aku iri dengannya..

Seandainya aku juga bisa seperti Minnie.. Dengan mudah melupakan Kyu..

" Wookie.."

Aku kembali menoleh menatap Minnie. " Ne?"

" Kalau aku melakukan kesalahan besar.. Apa kau bisa memaafkanku..? Tapi yang jadi masalahnya.. Kesalahan itu bisa saja membuatku bahagia. Apa kau akan membenciku?"

Pertanyaan apa ini?

Aku menatap lurus kedepan. " Ani. Apapun kesalahanmu, aku akan berusaha mmaafkannya. Kau sahabatku Minnie.. Dan aku ingin kau selalu bahagia.." Kutatap dia dan tersenyum.

Dia balas tersenyum dan langsung memelukku. " Gomawo, Wookie.. Jeongmal gomawo.."

Ada apa dengan sahabatku ini?

~Wookie pov end~

.

Wookie berjalan keluar dari ruang praktikum. Saat sonsaengnim keluar dari kelas, Minnie langsung kabur meninggalkannya. Ada janji katanya. Alhasil dia harus pulang sendirian hari ini. Langkahnya berhenti saat ia melihat beberapa pasang mata menatap kearahnya.

Siapa yang nggak risih kalau diperhatikan begitu?

" Waeyo?" Tanya Wookie kesal sambil melangkah ke arah seorang yeojya tinggi, cantik bertampang judes dan seorang lagi yeojya dengan tampang kekanak- kanakkan yang manis. " Ada yang aneh denganku?"

Yeojya manis itu menggeleng. " Ryeowook-ah.. Cho Kyuhyun, mahasiswa fakultas seni itu bukannya kekasihmu ya?"

Wookie menggeleng. " Kami sudah putus. Wae?"

Si cantik mendengus. " Ne, kurasa kau harus bertanya dengannya atau sahabat aegyeomu itu. Karena tadi kami lihat kedua orang itu berjalan menjauh sambil bergandengan tangan dengan mesra."

Mata Wookie melebar. " Maksudmu.. Kyuhyun dan Minnie?"

Kedua yeojya itu mengangguk.

" Kkajimael!"

Si cantik kembali mendengus. " Terserah kalau kau nggak percaya. Kami hanya mau bilang aja. Ayo, Hyukkie.."

" Ne, Heechul.." Ucap yeojya satunya dan keduanya langsung berjalan meninggalkan Wookie yang kini mematung kebingungan.

Rasanya Wookie lemas sudah. Pantas saja Sungmin langsung meninggalkannya dengan cepat tanpa bilang mau kemana. Pantas saja tadi Sungmin bertanya.. Kalau dia melakukan kesalahan besar.. Apa yang akan dilakukan Wookie..

Wookie meraih ponselnya dan langsung menelepon Kyuhyun. Ini pertama kalinya dia menelepon namja itu sejak mereka putus.

Cklek!

" Yeoboseyo.. Chagiya? Waeyo?" Tanya Kyuhyun cepat.

Wookie membatu. Kyuhyun bahkan masih memanggilnya chagiya..

" Wookie?"

" Kyu.. Sepintar apapun seorang detektif menyembunyikan kejahatannya. Suatu saat pasti akan ketahuan oleh orang lain kan?" Pertanyaan aneh itu meluncur begitu aja dari dalam mulut Wookie.

Kyuhyun diam sejenak. Berpikir. " Ne, tapi.. Semua nggak akan kebongkar kalau si detektif itu berhati- hati dan rekannya membantunya."

Perasaan Wookie tercekat mendengar pembelaan nggak langsung Kyuhyun.

" Ibarat setan yang mengenakan topeng malaikat?" Tanya Wookie lagi. Suaranya mulai parau menahan tangis. Dari jawaban Kyuhyun tadi. Ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Tentang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. " Sudahlah Wookie chagi.. Katakan apa yang mau kau tanyakan? Ini ada hubungannya denganku, kan? Kau menyindirku?"

Wookie menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. " Kyu.. Kau.. Pacaran dengan.. Minnie..?" Ia menelan ludah setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu. Jantungnya berdegup keras tentunya.

Kyuhyun diam nggak menjawab. Tapi buat Wookie itu adalah sebuah jawaban mutlak.

" Sejak kapan?" Tanya Wookie pelan.

" Kumohon jangan membenci Minnie. Dia nggak bersalah sama sekali. Sejak awal mengenal kalian, aku memang lebih dulu mencintainya. Tapi karena dia sudah memiliki Siwon hyung.. Aku_"

" Kau menjadikanku pelarianmu!" Bentak Wookie. Air matanya mengalir sudah.

Kyuhyun tercekat mendengar Wookie berteriak. Ia berani sumpah, ini pertama kalinya Wookie berteriak kepadanya. " Wook_"

" Kau membohongiku! Menipuku!"

" Itu nggak seburuk yang kau_"

" Sudahlah.." Bisik Wookie yang amarahnya berubah menjadi isakan pilu dari bibir mungilnya. " Sudahlah.. Aku.. Aku benci kalian berdua.. Kalian berdua jahat sekali.. Sangat jahat.."

" Wookie.. Kau boleh membenciku.. Tapi Minnie sahabatmu! Apa kau bisa menghancurkan persahabatan yang telah kalian bangun hanya karena aku? Apa kau tega?"

" Kenapa nggak?" Tanya Wookie dingin. Terulas senyuman pilu di wajahnya. " Bukannya dia juga tega menghancurkan hatiku?"

" Salahkah kalau kami saling mencintai?"

Kali ini Wookie tercekat dan nggak bisa membalas pertanyaan Kyuhyun. " Kumohon Wookie.. Benci aku.. Tapi jangan kau benci Minnie. Dia sahabatmu, kan?"

Wookie memejamkan matanya. Air matanya mengalir semakin deras. " Selamat tinggal.." Setelah mengucapkan satu kalimat itu, Wookie langsung mematikan ponselnya dan mengirim pesan singkat ke Sungmin.

_Aku mau bicara. Kutunggu kau di taman dekat rumahmu._

Wookie langsung berlari masih dengan tangis di wajahnya.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Sungmin berlari kearah taman dengan tergesa- gesa. Langit sudah gelap. Saat Wookie mengiriminya pesan aneh itu, dia ragu. Tapi setelah dua jam ia kebingungan, Sungmin langsung menemui Wookie. Yeojya itu masih menunggunya di taman.

" Wookie! Waeyo?" Tanya Sungmin cepat setelah menghampiri Wookie.

Wookie langsung menoleh menatapnya sambil tersenyum. " Ani. Ada yang mau aku omongin aja sama Minnie.." Wookie memilih berdiri dan menatap wajah temannya itu sambil tetap tersenyum.

" Chukkae.." Wookie memeluk Sungmin.

Dan Sungmin langsung membeku. Ia tahu ini terlalu aneh. Sesuatu terjadi pada Wookie.

" Chu-chukkae? Untuk?"

" Akhirnya kau punya pacar lagi.. Kenapa kau nggak cerita padaku kalau kau sudah punya pacar baru?"

Sungmin melotot tak percaya. Ia menatap Wookie horror dan mundur perlahan. " Wo-wookie.. Kau.. Sudah tahu..?"

Wookie masih setia dengan senyumannya.

" Wookie.. Mianhae.. Jeongmal mianhae.." Ucap Sungmin akhirnya.

" Kenapa kau meminta maaf padaku?"

" Jangan bicara konyol! Kau marah kan? Kau terluka kan? Kumohon maafkan aku, Wookie.. Aku.. Aku.. Dan Kyuhyun.." Air mata Sungmin langsung turun dan ia mulai terisak pelan sambil memegang lengan Wookie.

" Sudahlah Minnie.." Wookie menunduk. Matanya memanas lagi sekarang. " Aku paham kok.. Kyuhyun sendiri yang bilang sebenarnya dia memang sudah menyukaimu sejak awal. Kenapa kau harus minta maaf.. Lagian kau pacaran disaat kami sudah putus. Kau nggak mengambilnya dariku, Minnie.."

" Wookie.." Isakan Sungmin semakin dalam. Perlahan ia melepaskan lengan Wookie. " Katakan kalau kau terluka. Katakan kalau kau marah dan membenciku.. Katakan kalau kau ingin kami putus.. Aku akan memutuskannya sekarang juga untukmu!" Dengan cepat Sungmin langsung mengambil ponselnya.

" Andwae!" Seru Wookie sambil menahan tangan Sungmin. Air matanya tumpah sudah. " Andwae.. Buat apa kau lakukan itu? Apa itu akan membuat semua kembali normal, hah? Aniyo! Aku tetap akan terluka.. Kau akan terluka.. Kyuhyun juga akan terluka!" Suara Wookie meninggi.

Sungmin terisak dalam dan langsung terduduk di jalan. Ia kembali terisak. " Mian.. Jeongmal mianhae Wookie.."

Wookie menunduk memandangi sahabatnya itu. Ia ingin memeluk Sungmin.. Tapi ia nggak mau. Ia bukan manusia sempurna. Wajar kalau kini muncul perasaan sakit hati dan benci dalam hatinya.

" Minnie.. Jaga Kyu.."

Sungmin terkesiap mendengarnya dan menengadah menatap Wookie.

" Aku.. Aku akan memilih mengalah. Kuharap kalian berdua bahagia.." Ucap Wookie serak sambil berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Sungmin yang kembali menangis pilu. Wookie nggak lagi menoleh kebelakang. Sepertinya perasaan yang kini melanda Sungmin itu setara dengan apa yang ia rasakan.

Ia akan pergi..

Menjauh dari Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

.

Wookie berjalan sambil terus meneteskan air matanya. Namun wajahnya tetap datar. Ia nggak tahu kemana. Langkahnya berhenti tepat disebuah restoran yang hampir ditutup. Dia nggak tahu kenapa dia datang kesini.

Seorang namja keluar dari restoran itu dan langsung melotot menatap Wookie.

" Woo-wookie!" Seru Yesung kaget sambil berlari menghampiri Wookie.

Wookie menunduk saat Yesung mencengkram lengannya.

" Gwaencahanyo?"

" Mereka.. Mereka ternyata membohongiku.. Mereka pacaran.."

0o0o0o0o0

Bugh! Yesung memukul Kyuhyun saat namja itu baru masuk ke kelasnya.

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget sambil memegangi wajahnya yang tadi dipukul Yesung." Hyung? Waeyo?" Tanyanya bingung sambil mencoba berdiri.

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun marah. " Itu untuk Kim Ryeowook." Geramnya dan kembali memukul Kyuhyun hingga tubuh namja itu kembali tersungkur dilantai. " Dan itu untuk kebohonganmu padanya!"

" Yesung! Hentikan!" Seorang namja berusaha menghentikan Yesung dan beberapa namja lainnya menghalangi Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri mau membalas Yesung. Namja yang memegangi Kyu kalah kuat dan Kyuhyun membalas pukulan Yesung tepat diwajahnya.

Yesung mundur sambil memegangi bibirnya yang berdarah.

" Kau memukulku karena yeojya itu, hyung?" Balasnya kesal.

" Ne!" Jawab Yesung.

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung nggak percaya. " Kau.. Menyukainya hyung?"

Kali ini Yesung nggak menjawab. " Aku nggak ingin memaafkanmu yang menyakitinya dengan cara seperti itu. Apa belum cukup kau putuskan dia dan sekarang kau berpacaran dengan sahabatnya!"

" Kau suka dia kan hyung!"

" Memang kenapa kalau aku menyukainya!" Yesung kembali memukuli Kyuhyun. " Kau.. Aiish.. Aku bingung padamu.." Yesung kembali memukuli Kyuhyun namun kali ini Kyuhyun nggak membalas. Ia terima semua pukulan Yesung. Mungkin inilah caranya menerima pembalasannya setalah menyakiti Wookie. Dia akan menerimanya.

" Hentikan!"

Yesung langsung berhenti memukuli Kyuhyun setelah mendengar jeritan histeris Sungmin. Kedua namja itu berpaling ke arah pintu dan langsung membeku saat melihat Sungmin sudah menangis dan Wookie yang mematung.

" Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa jadi begini.." Isak Sungmin sambil menutup wajahnya. Ia benar- benar bingung dan kacau. Semua yang terjadi ini.. Setidaknya dia ikut ambil bagian sebagai penyebabnya, kan?

Wookie berjalan mendekati kedua namja itu dengan wajah memerah.

Plak! Ia menampar wajah Yesung.

Yesung, Kyhyun dan Sungmin langsung membeku. Wookie merunduk mensejajarkan tubuhnya ke Kyuhyun yang masih setengah terbaring di lantai.

" Gwaenchana Kyu?" Tanya Wookie prihatin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk ragu. " Wookie.. Jeongmal mianhae.." Namja itu menunduk.

" Ne." Wookie tersenyum manis meski hatinya sangat sakit saat ini. Kali ini ia menatap Yesung sejenak dengan tatapan bingung sedangkan yang ditatap hanya menunduk kalut. Ia paham kalau yang dia lakukan dengan mencampuri urusan Wookie ini salah.

Wookie menatap Sungmin yang masih terisak di ambang pintu. " Minnie.."

" Hiks.. Wookie.. Mianhae.. Mianhae.."

Wookie menatap Kyuhyun. " Jaga dan bahagiakan Minnie untukku. Aku nggak akan mencoba muncul lagi dihadapan kalian." Wookie menundukkan kepalanya dan mencium bibir Kyuhyun sekilas.

Kini ia berdiri namun sambil menggandeng Yesung keluar.

Langkahnya berhenti saat melewati Sungmin yang menatapnya sangat kacau. " Wookie.."

" Ne, Sungmin.. Sampai jumpa.."

Wookie melangkah meninggalkan Sungmin yang langsung masuk menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih terbaring dengan tatapan shock, penuh penyesalan dan semacamnya. " Kyunnie.. Gwaenchanayo?"

" Ani, Minnie.. Aku.. Terluka.." Ucap Kyuhyun datar. Bukan fisiknya. Tapi hatinya.. Melihat tatapan mata Wookie tadi barulah ia merasakan bagaimana luka yang sebenarnya.

0o0o0o0o0o0

_Flashback.._

_Wookie dan Yesung duduk berhadapan di meja restoran. Yesung tampak mengaduk- aduk cappucinonya sambil memperhatikan Wookie yang merenung memandangi ice creamnya. Ia menghela nafas sambil mencoba membuka pembicaraan._

" _Aku.. Mungkin akan pindah ke Chungwoon university.."_

" _Eh?" Wookie mengangkat wajahnya menatap wajah Yesung. " Wae?"_

_Yesung hanya tersenyum simpul. Mana mungkin ia menceritakan alasan yang sebenarnya. " Aku akan tinggal di apartemen. Orang tuaku ada disana, jadi aku ingin pulang aja." Jawabnya kalem._

_Wookie mengangguk. " Aku juga mau begitu.. Aku ingin meninggalkan Seoul.."_

" _Kyuhyun?"Tebak Yesung cepat dan membuat yeojya dihadapannya diam seribu bahasa. Dan tanpa jawaban dari Wooki-pun Yesung tahu jawabannya. Memang benar Kyuhyun-lah alasannya._

_Yesung menghela nafas berat. " Ne, Wookie.. Mungkin kalau kamu mau aku bisa membantumu.."_

" _Membantu apa?"_

" _Ikutlah denganku ke Cheonan dan pindah ke Chungwoon. Kita bisa hidup bersama. Kau bisa mempercayaiku. Ne, aneh memang. Kita bahkan jarang bicara. Tapi seenggaknya.. Aku bisa membantumu kalau kau ingin melupakan Kyuhyun.." Yesung menggaruk kepalanya yang nggak gatal. Ia malu sekali menawarkan hal semacam itu pada Wookie._

_Wookie tersenyum. " Gomawo, oppa.. Aku.. Nggak akan menolaknya.."_

" _Kau mau?"_

_Wookie mengangkat bahu kali ini. " Entahlah. Tapi itu tawaran yang bagus."_

_Yesung membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan semangat. " Tawaran itu terus kubuka sampai kau mau Wookie.. Ne, kau bisa percaya padaku dan aku nggak akan menyakitimu."_

_Flashback end.._

~Wookie pov~

" Wookie.. Jeongmal mianhae.." Bisik Yesung oppa setelah aku berhenti dan melepaskan tangannya. " Aku.. Aku benar- benar nggak tahu kenapa. Tapi rasanya aku ingin memukul bocah itu.."

Kuputar tubuhku dan menatap namja dihadapanku itu. Aku hanya tersenyum dan Yesung oppa kelihatan sangat bingung.

" Gomawo.." Ucapku pelan.

" Kok gomawo?"

Kualihkan pandanganku menatap langit. " Karena oppa sudah memukulnya untukku. Aku memang ingin memukulnya, tapi aku nggak bisa sekencang itu. Dengan begini semua impas. Aku, Kyu juga Minnie.. Sama- sama terluka, kan?"

Kurasakan tatapan matanya lurus kearahku. Kutatap matanya dalam- dalam.

Aku sudah memutuskan sesuatu..

" Oppa.."

" Hmm?"

" Tawaran itu.. Masih berlaku untukku?" Kali ini sebuah perasaan menerpa hatiku. Sakit, hancur dan lega semua berkecamuk jadi satu. Dan air mataku kembali menetes. Aku harus mengakhiri semuanya. Aku nggak mau terus hidup dengan perasaan begini.

Kututup wajahku dan tiba- tiba kurasakan lengan kekar Yesung oppa memelukku erat.

" Ne, tentu.. Ikutlah denganku.. Dan mulai hidupmu yang baru di Cheonan."

Aku hanya mengangguk kecil dalam anggukannya.

Gomawo Yesung oppa.. Padahal kami bukanlah sahabat yang sangat dekat, tapi disaat ini kau adalah orang yang paling berjasa untukku. Suatu saat aku pasti akan membalas semua kebaikanmu padaku. Aku berjanji..

Kyuhyun.. Minnie..

Selamat tinggal..

Semoga kalian bahagia tanpa aku disini..

.

.

~Fin~ or…

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Naaaahh! Annyeong laaagiiiiiiiiiiii!

Sesuai yang aku tanya kemarin. Nih dia fanfict YewooKyumin-nya.. Ada yang suka? What? Nggak ada yaa? Yahh.. Mian kalau fict ini buruk. Terlalu membingungkan. Alurnya yang kurang jelas, ide cerita yang kelewat pasaran dan.. ANCUR!

Mian, yaa… TT^TT

Ada yang mau lanjutan pas yewook version in Cheonan?

Kalau ada yang minta seenggaknya lebih dari 13 permintaan, aku akan buatin. Kalau kurang yah maaf- maaf aja. Aku malas buatnya.. Kkk #plakk

"_Buat 'dua orang' yang aku yakin nggak mungkin baca ff ini. Yupz, kisah ini untuk kalian. Seperti janjiku dulu. Aku nggak akan mengganggu kalian lagi, lagipula aku udah pindah rumah. Jadi aku nggak bakal ngeliat kalian berdua lagi. Semoga kalian bahagia, yaa.. Nggak perlu takut lagi sama aku karena aku sudah nggak perduli sama hubungan kalian! Aku udah punya Yesung oppa!_" XD

Tambahan :: _Aku sama sekali ngg pernah menghapus persahabatanku sama yeojya itu, oppa! Yeojyachingumu itu yang menjauh dariku. Jadi.. berhenti bilang aku yang menyebabkan yeojya itu nggak punya teman sekarang! Salahkah kalau smua chinguku berpihak padaku?Dan menyalahkan keputiusan yeojya itu yang menerimamu disaat aku masih sngat mencintaimu?_

Ne, ini emang kisah pribadiku.. hhehe *nggak ada yang nanya*

Maaf juga buat KyuMin shipper karena disini Kyumin jadi tokoh yang agak…. *ngg bisa lanjutin*. Sebagai gantinya akan kubuatkan fanfict KyuMin yang bisa mengobati luka hati para shipper, yaa.. Hhehe

.

Nah, ada yang mau review?

.

nb :: Buat dongsaengdeul readers yang terhormat yang lagi UN! HWAITING! :D


End file.
